Closet
by silena stoll
Summary: Just another tratie, basically my take on how they got together.


UGH! How can they say that that is so not true….well…no not true nope. Ok you are probably lost right now so let me give you a little background so you understand

what I am ranting about and that I am so not over exaggerating like my friends say. So my name is Katie Gardner I have short brown hair and an even shorter temper,

I am the daughter of Demeter my best friends are Silena (Lena) and Clarisse (Ressie) and they are currently teasing me relentlessly because they are reading into

things that should total not be read into. Let me elaborate there is a guy here, his name in Travis and he is the prankster/player of camp half blood. And well I like him.

So they know and continuously tease me, it doesn't help that I am easily flustered. Why may you ask is it worse today compared to any other? Well my friend that is

because I was walking with them to the mess hall for lunch and Travis walks out of his cabin running into me to the point that I stumble and he puts his arms around

me to steady me, I look up to give him a piece of my mind when I notice what he is wearing, a white t-shirt that is dripping wet, and hugging his body very nicely if I

may say so myself and seeing him like this makes me think of doing things to him that I really shouldn't. He catches me staring and says "so like what you see do you."

It was more of a statement so it needed no answer. I commenced to push him off me and walk away before he could see the blush forming on my cheeks; did I

mention I was easily flustered? Well unfortunately my little blush did not get past my friends and we are currently setting in the mess hall eating and them laughing at

me, I droned them out a while ago and went on to do my favorite past time, observing Travis (not staring that is stalkerish). Through doing this I have learned many

things about him, such as when he eats he doesn't like his greens touching his meat and he only eats broccoli when it is covered in cheese, I also learned his different

laughs and habits. I never noticed how his face lights up when he laughs; I can almost feel the warmth from the smile over here across the room. He seems so happy,

and he is so cute when he flirts. Wait flirts? Who is that and why are they talking to my Travis? Yes my Travis, he is mine even if he doesn't know it yet, and when I

have something I don't, repeat do NOT share. I stop watching him to glare at the girl he is talking to. She is blond with princess curls reaching down to her waist and

bright blue eyes. She keeps touching him. Everywhere, the arm, the hand, his hair. That's it I am done this will stop now no one touches his hair and gets away with it.

I get up walk over to his table and poke him on the shoulder. Her looks up and smiles. Oh that smile….no bad Katie you have a mission focus. "Hey Travis can I talk to

you? I really need help." I say with the most dazzling smile I could muster. He looks at me a little suspiciously but says yes all the same so I grab him by the arm and

pull him out of the hall. I was planning a whole long speech of what I could say. When we turn the corner I let go and he says "ok what was that ab-"at first I

wandered why he stopped talking but then I realized it was because of me. I was kissing him, not just kissing him but I had him pressed against the wall and had one

hand on his chest and the other running through his hair. Damn it was soft. We keep kissing until we have to come up for air and if how I look is anything like him I am

in trouble, cause his hair is strait up his shirt rumpled and his lips red and swollen. "What was that about?" he asks confusion written all over his face. "Well you were

flirting with that one girl and I wanted to let you know that you are mine even if you didn't know it." Wait did I just say that? I mean sure him and I have been flirting

back and forth for a couple months but I didn't really own him. Wait is he smiling? "Finally! I was worried you didn't like me back." Then he went back to making out

with me. We heard someone coming and hide in the first open place we could find. A closet. I will let you use your imagination as to what we did in said closet.


End file.
